The invention relates to a nonfoil barrier bag constructed from a unique multilayer nonfoil structure which can maintain the efficacy of active ingredients of herbicides over extended periods of time. The multilayer nonfoil structure can be formed into a microbial hermetically sealed package which provides product protection from the ingress of oxygen (or other gases), moisture, and light; while, preventing odoriferous and/or other fugitive product components (especially active ingredients) from escaping to the atmosphere. Prevention of such will keep an active ingredient's efficacy and reduce undesirable odor emanation. Packages formed from the unique multilayer nonfoil laminate structure embodying the invention can be used to preserve and contain hazardous chemicals; while, being particularly appropriate for packaging pesticides, herbicides, and various other classes of hazardous chemicals since used packages containing product residues can be totally incinerated, recycled or repulped on-site, preventing secondary hazardous waste disposal problems and/or sources of accidental contamination.
The packages constructed from the preferred laminate have been found to be extremely useful in containing herbicides and maintaining the efficacy of their active ingredients over extended periods of time during storage. Further, the packages or bags have been superior odor barriers.
Recent or proposed laws in a number of states, such as Louisiana and California, have prohibited the use of foil bags for packaging herbicides and pesticides because of the solid foil residue left when these bags are incinerated. These bags use a barrier layer of aluminum foil 0.35 mils thick, or thicker, in their laminate construction. The trend is for a number of other states to follow these states' initiatives and pass similar laws to protect the environment and limit solid waste.
Presently, there is being used a bag and/or liner for large drums or cans constructed from a foil multilayer laminate. The laminate construction which makes up the commercial bag and/or liner has the following construction: an outside layer of four plys of sheet paper having a weight of 200 lbs. per 3000 square feet (50 lbs. per 3000 sq. ft. per ply); a first layer of a low density polyethylene polymer having a weight of 6 lbs. per 3000 square feet (0.4 mil) coated on the interior side of the paper layer; a layer of aluminum foil having a weight of 14.7 lbs. per 3000 square feet (0.35 mil) placed onto the interior side of the first layer of low density polyethylene polymer; and a second inside product contact layer of low density polyethylene polymer having a weight of 20 lbs. per 3000 square feet (1.4 mil) coated onto the interior of the foil layer.
Further, there have been discussed structures which utilize unique non-commercial polyolefin materials, non-conventional in their nature, as the bases for bags or flexible packaging.
The foil multilayer laminate has served as a bag or a liner for fiber drums containing hazardous chemicals, especially herbicides, pesticides or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a nonfoil or non-metallic bag or liner which replaces the conventional foil bag and is completely incinerable or readily disposable on-site to meet the legislative requirements of a growing number of states and to protect the environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a nonfoil or non-metallic bag or liner which offers excellent odor, oxygen, light and moisture barrier properties with respect to the containment of hazardous or toxic products.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a novel liner wherein commercial grade polyolefin polymers, such as linear low density polyethylene, low density polyethylene and/or combinations thereof are used as the product contact layer.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a cost competitive nonfoil or non-metallic bag or liner which can provide at least one year of product shelf life for foods and non-foods stored at a temperature of approximately 75.degree. F. and a relative humidity of 50%.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a nonfoil or non-metallic bag or liner which allows inspection of the product for metal contamination without interference both in-line or off-line by existing commercially available metal detection equipment and can be subjected to microwave ovens for those unique applications which require a large capacity, nonfoil paper liner or container.